


I found love where it wasn't supposed to be  {Right in front of me}

by EclipseOfHeart



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Introspection, Melancholy, Memories, Romantic Fluff, Spoilers
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 01:10:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21153107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EclipseOfHeart/pseuds/EclipseOfHeart
Summary: [Fic ambientata durante la 17x02, SPOILER se non l'avete vista!]«Se hai paura e vuoi ritirarti, sei sempre in tempo.» sogghignò lei, con aria furba e divertita.«Agente David,» replicò Tony, sollevando gli occhi al soffitto. «le sembro un uomo che possa spaventarsi per questo?»«Oh, decisamente sì.» confermò lei, ridendo.Buona lettura.





	I found love where it wasn't supposed to be  {Right in front of me}

**Author's Note:**

> A tutti quelli che non hanno smesso di credere nel Tiva ♥

Rientrati dopo la risoluzione del caso, Ziva aveva deciso che avrebbe dovuto subito risolvere la questione con Tony, lasciata in sospeso durante l’investigazione.  
«Adesso?» domandò Mcgee, vedendola intenta ad organizzarsi sulla scrivania.  
«Certo.» sorrise lei, rivolgendo uno sguardo di sfida verso Tony che fingeva, cercando di essere il più indifferente possibile, di lavorare con un’efficienza a dir poco sospettosa.  
«Devo prima finire qui.» disse, senza alzare lo sguardo dal monitor.  
«Se hai paura e vuoi ritirarti, sei sempre in tempo.» sogghignò lei, con aria furba e divertita.  
«Agente David,» replicò Tony, sollevando gli occhi al soffitto. «le sembro un uomo che possa spaventarsi per questo?»  
«Oh, decisamente sì.» confermò lei, ridendo.  
«L’unico per smentirla, Tony, è farti avanti. Però aspettate che prima devo avvisare Abby che sta per succedere.» disse Mcgee, digitando velocemente un messaggio al computer.  
«Pivellino, non mi sembra il caso di…»  
Le proteste di Tony vennero interrotte dall’arrivo rapidissimo di Abby e Jimmy, lesti come non mai per essere presenti in quelle particolari occasioni.  
«Ho dimenticato i pop corn, però non tornerò a prenderli, quindi potete iniziare tranquillamente.» annunciò Abby, sedendosi sulla scrivania di Mcgee.  
Tony, incastrato dagli sguardi dei suoi colleghi e dall’incapacità di rifiutare una sfida, si alzò, sedendosi di fronte alla scrivania di Ziva, sulla sedia che lei aveva appositamente preparato.  
L’agente israeliana sollevò una mano, puntando il gomito e mettendosi al centro del tavolo, in attesa che Tony gliela stringesse.  
L’agente DiNozzo chiuse le dita attorno a lei e, mani intrecciate uno di fronte all’altro, si guardarono con sguardo di sfida e concentrazione.  
«Mcgee, dacci il via.» chiese Ziva, ridendo del suo sfidante.  
Al segnale di Mcgee, i due iniziarono a tirare le mani verso il senso opposto al loro, nel tentativo di trascinarsi l’avversario.  
Tony rimase quasi immobile, nel vano tentativo di non far vedere la fatica che ci stava mettendo per far spostare Ziva anche di un solo centimetro, ma alla fine dovette cedere ed iniziare a spingere con più forza, per provare a vincere la sfida.  
Ziva era rimasta ad osservarlo, regalandogli qualche momento di soddisfazione per il fatto di non aver perso subito e lo lasciò sforzarsi, fingendo pure di cedere per qualche minuto.  
Infine, nel momento in cui vide la speranza sorgere nello sguardo di Tony su una sua possibile vittoria, ribaltò completamente il risultato strattonando la sua mano e portandola dal lato opposto in meno di un secondo.  
Tony fissò incredulo la scena, confuso dalla velocità di Ziva e si rimproverò mentalmente per aver accettato le sue provocazioni.  
Lo aveva capito subito, sin dal primo momento che l’aveva incontrata: non era il caso di mettersi contro di lei, nemmeno per giocare _a braccio di ferro._  
Il pubblico composto da Mcgee, Abby e Jimmy andò subito a congratularsi con Ziva, iniziando anche a sbeffeggiare Tony che aveva dichiarato, per tutto il giorno, che avrebbe sicuramente battuto Ziva in quella sfida.  
«Magari sarà per la prossima volta, Tony. Questa l’ho vinta io.» gli disse lei, battendo lievemente una mano sulla sua spalla e incrociando i suoi occhi.  
L’agente ricambiò lo sguardo, perdendosi in quegli occhi che, da anni, lo avevano ormai conquistato e sentendosi vinto più che mai.  
«Non solo questa.» commentò, cercando di comunicarle qualcosa che neanche lui sapeva bene come dire.

Il ricordo si interrompe bruscamente all’arrivo di Bishop che sorprende Ziva alla sua scrivania, riscuotendola dai suoi ricordi.  
Dopo averle presentato Torres ed essere scesi insieme da Kasie, Ziva ripensa a quel ricordo perduto, chiedendosi perché le sia venuto in mente proprio quello.  
Non le ci vuole molto per sorridere e capire che è perché quell’edificio è pieno di ricordi felici, spensierati e colmi di risate, dove quelle piccole sciocchezze a fine giornate contribuivano a creare quell’ambiente così familiare.  
Aveva ritrovato quei momenti grazie a Tali, seppur con dei rimorsi per la scelta di aver tagliato Tony dalla sua vita, ma aveva nuovamente perso tutto. E aveva tutte le intenzioni di recuperarlo e di chiarire con Tony, una volta per tutte.  
Aveva fatto dei giri immensi, per ritrovarsi esattamente al punto di partenza: in quell’ufficio dove tutto era iniziato, in quella scrivania dove aveva incontrato Tony per la prima volta e dove, lentamente, aveva accettato l’idea di essersi innamorata di lui.  
Aveva perso se stessa, quando l’aveva lasciato tornare da solo verso D.C., ma si era ripromessa che dopo aver sconfitto Sahar avrebbe chiarito con lui, nella speranza che non si fosse dimenticato di lei.  
Quel pensiero le procura sempre una fitta, ma non deve escludere quella possibilità né potrebbe fargliene una colpa, visto che è stata una decisione il nascondergli l’esistenza di Tali.  
Allontana quella prospettiva e decide di concentrarsi sulla sua missione, fiduciosa che il loro amore non sia svanito e che una famiglia con lui e Tali sia ancora possibile.

_[Non ditemi che è troppo tardi,_  
_che questo prezioso sentimento è svanito per sempre._  
_Vi offro di nuovo il mio cuore, vi appartiene ancor più_  
_di quando otto anni e mezzo fa voi quasi me lo spezzaste.]_

Estratto della lettera del capitano Wentworth in Persuasione di Jane Austen

**Author's Note:**

> Fine.
> 
> Buonasera! Piccola informazione di servizio: il titolo della fic viene da un verso della canzone I Found degli Amber Run, stupenda ♥  
Non so bene come iniziare questo commento, se non: ZIVA È VIVA! RESPIRA! Noi ci abbiamo sempre creduto che non fosse morta!  
Durante il finale di stagione della 16 sono saltata dalla sedia quando ho visto Ziva entrare in casa di Gibbs e queste due puntate che hanno messo finalmente un punto alla sua situazione sono volate! Non dico che siano state fantastiche perché se ci fosse stato Tony lo sarebbero state, ma sono felicissima che abbiano deciso di riprendere in mano la storia di Ziva e Tony, anche perché credo si siano resi conto di quanto sia un perno centrale della serie tv, nonostante siano passati anni da quando Michael Weatherly e Cote de Pablo non recitano più alcuna scena insieme.  
Devo ammettere che mi piace il modo quasi tragico (stile Romeo e Giulietta) in cui fanno danzare i personaggi di Ziva e Tony che, dopo essersi finalmente incontrati nell’undicesima stagione, continuano a rincorrersi per cercare di stare nuovamente insieme.  
Arrivando alla fic, volevo scrivere qualcosa in onore del ritorno di Ziva, ma volevo anche ricordare i bei tempi andati in cui il rapporto di Ziva e Tony era anche fatto di risate leggere, sfide stupide e occhiate intense.  
Non vorrei spiegarmi male: mi piace la piega sentimentale in cui sono maturati nella decima stagione, ma trovo che al tempo stesso siano stati appesantiti dalle numerose tragedie che li hanno colpiti, togliendo loro quella bellissima freschezza e alchimia che hanno sempre avuto. Tuttavia, capisco che era necessario per il tipo di piega che ha preso la storia e Tony e Ziva rimangono comunque capaci di emozionarmi tantissimo pur solo nominandosi o rievocandosi a vicenda dalla scrivania (meraviglioso il parallelismo con Tony che ripensa a Ziva nella sua scrivania, con quello di Ziva di questa puntata).  
Ho straparlato! Spero che la fic vi sia piaciuta e vorrei un vostro commento!
> 
> Baci.
> 
> EclipseOfHeart


End file.
